


Soft and Sil(l/k)y

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Long hair Zuko, M/M, just some dumb boys let's be real, mentions of bald ponytail Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Sokka pulls Zuko's hair behind his shoulders with both hands and starts brushing it, slowly, carefully, reverently, and Zuko closes his eyes at the gentle touch. He loves Sokka like this, soft and gentle and so different from the loud and feisty Ambassador he is in during their meetings. He loves that Sokka too, of course he does, but there's something special about his love for this Sokka, because this Sokka is just for him."I'm thinking about getting it cut," says Zuko"Oh?" Sokka says, a little curiously. "I won't pretend I won't miss it. You know how much I love your hair, Sunshine."[Sokka and Zuko talk about hair. That's it. That's the fic.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	Soft and Sil(l/k)y

"Your hair's getting long."

Zuko looks up from his hair, locking eyes with his boyfriend’s reflection in their bedroom mirror. Sokka's leaning against the door with his arms crossed, biceps flexed and weight kept carefully away from his bad leg, and he's looking at Zuko with such a soft, fond look in his eyes that Zuko honest-to-Agni feels his heart skip a beat at the sight.

It's been over a year since they got together but Zuko still isn't used to the amount of love that Sokka has for him, isn't used to how frequently it manifests in their lives, with a touch of their shoulders, or a press of their lips, or soft, lingering eye-contact through their bedroom mirror. Zuko doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. He doesn't think he wants to.

"A little too long," says Zuko, dropping his eyes away from Sokka's reflection. He resumes brushing his hair, trying to ignore the redness of his own reflection in his peripheral vision. "I'm thinking about getting it cut."

"Oh?" Sokka says, a little curiously. He pushes off away from the door, and walks up to Zuko, gently pulling the hairbrush away from his hands. "I won't pretend I won't miss it. You know how much I love your hair, Sunshine."

Sokka pulls Zuko's hair behind his shoulders with both hands and starts brushing it, slowly, carefully, reverently, and Zuko closes his eyes at the gentle touch. He loves Sokka like this, soft and gentle and so different from the loud and feisty Ambassador he is in during their meetings. He loves that Sokka too, of course he does, but there's something special about his love for this Sokka, because this Sokka is just for him.

"I won't change it too much," Zuko promises. "You'll still be able to tangle it, if you ever want to play with it."

Sokka snorts, and Zuko forces his eyes open so he can see Sokka's gorgeous smile. At this point in their relationship, they both know that Zuko likes Sokka playing with his hair even more than Sokka does, but Sokka won't call him out on it. Sokka will indulge him.

Sokka always indulges him.

"Thank you for your sacrifice, My Love," says Sokka, pressing a kiss into Zuko's hair. "If you're taking suggestions, I think you'd look good with an emo fringe."

Zuko snorts, but doesn't stop Sokka from pulling his hair so it sweeps across his forehead in a thick fringe, the lengths of it falling into his good eye and obscuring most of his vision. Zuko can barely make out his reflection, but he knows it's an awful look for him. Even so, something in his chest flutters at the fact that Sokka deliberately covered his right side with hair, leaving his scarred side on display.

They both know that Zuko will never like his scar, will never be able to look at himself in a mirror without feeling some kind of negative emotion deep in his soul, but Sokka never treats the scar as a blemish, or something that needs to be hidden, or emphasised, or tip-toed around. He tells Zuko that he’s beautiful, and never implies the compliment is in spite of - or, Angi-forbid, because of - his scar. To Sokka, the scar is just another part of Zuko - a part of Zuko that he hates Ozai for giving him, of course, but a part of Zuko all the same.

"Maybe something that doesn't obscure my only working eye, Sokka," Zuko says, ignoring the way his voice rasps more than usual, under the weight of his emotions.

"Okay, that's fair," says Sokka, nodding seriously. "Fire Lords need to see."

He flicks Zuko's fringe back to it's original parting, and gathers the ends of it gently into his hands. His fingertips brush against Zuko’s waist as he does, and Zuko feels warmth spread through his body like lightning from the places they touch.

And Zuko's had actual, literal, lighting spread through his body on two separate occasions before, so he knows the comparison is fair.

"Okay, how about a bob?" Sokka says, scrunching Zuko's hair up so it looks shorter, in a rough approximation of the style. Zuko smiles, softly, shaking his head, and Sokka scrunches his hair up even more. "A bowl cut, perhaps? I would suggest a mullet, but I don't think you have quite the bone structure to pull it off, Babe."

Zuko snorts. "Does anyone have the bone structure to pull off a mullet?"

"I think I could pull off a mullet," Sokka muses, dropping Zuko's hair back down and resting both hands on Zuko's shoulders. "But the world isn't ready for that yet."

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Sokka raises a cheeky eyebrow, challenging Zuko to challenge him on the mullet statement. His eyes are sparkling with mischief. He looks so good.

Zuko rolls his eyes but reaches up with one hand to dutifully pat Sokka on the hand, fond and comforting, as affection for his boyfriend blooms brightly in his chest, warmer than his firebending ever has or ever could be.

"I don't think our relationship is ready for that, Sokka," Zuko says, deadpan. He bursts out laughing when Sokka yanks his hands away in mock outrage.

"Oh fuck you, Zu," Sokka says, entirely without heat, and Zuko tries to muffle his laughter with his hand. Sokka shoves his shoulder playfully. "When we met you had a fucking _bald ponytail_. You have no room to talk."

Still grinning, Zuko turns around, snagging Sokka's hand with his own and pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around Sokka's waist the moment he can. Sokka scoffs, still obviously fake offended, but wraps his arms lazily around Zuko's neck anyway. Zuko rests his head against Sokka’s very toned chest and inhales deeply, breathing in Sokka’s familiar scent.

"If it makes you feel better, the bald ponytail wasn't supposed to be a good look," Zuko murmurs, quietly. "It's a punishment, for losing an Agni Kai. It's a sign of lost honour."

Sokka's arms momentarily tense around Zuko's shoulders before he exhales, loudly, and tangles his fingers in Zuko's hair. Sokka's obviously still got a lot of lingering anger about the Fire Nation's outdated ideas - especially when it comes to honour, and Agni Kai and Zuko - but he's finally realised that ranting to Zuko about it isn't going to help anyone. Zuko already knows how fucked up his childhood was. He's already doing everything he can to make sure it never happens again.

"Yet another benefit of you making Agni Kais illegal," says Sokka, brushing his fingers through Zuko's hair, pulling it to the top of his head in a makeshift ponytail. He's obviously trying to lighten the mood, but there's a weight to his voice that Zuko wishes he could lift. "That hairstyle was absolutely disgusting."

Zuko rolls his eyes, even though Sokka can't see it from their current angle. "It wasn't that bad, Sokka," says Zuko. "I mean, sure, it wasn't that good, and I definitely couldn't pull it off, but it's hardly the worst hairstyle in the world."

"Honey, sweetheart, _light of my life_ ," says Sokka, sweetly, tilting Zuko's head up gently with his fingertips, one hand still wrapped around Zuko's ponytail. "You were _bald_ , except for your _ponytail_. It was pretty fucking bad. I forgave you for trying to kill us before I ever forgave you for your crimes against fashion."

Zuko laughs, the ends of his ponytail swishing across his back. Sokka keeps running a hand over his, smoothing it out into a neater ponytail, and Zuko sighs softly at the sensation.

"Obviously you hated the look so much,” Zuko chirps, reaching a hand up to gently tug on the end of Sokka’s wolf-tail. “Considering that you’re still wearing your hair in a bald ponytail after all this time.”

Zuko's hair immediately falls into his face, and Sokka moves backward, roughly pulling away from Zuko's grasp. When Zuko pushes his hair away from his eyes he looks up at Sokka, who’s looking at him with something like shock and betrayal in his bright blue eyes.

"Sokka?" Zuko asks, confused. He reaches his hand out to Sokka and Sokka steps back, putting himself further out of Zuko's reach. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"I don't have a bald ponytail," says Sokka, frowning. "I have a wolf-tail. It's a water tribe tradition."

Zuko frowns. Sokka really does sound hurt, but Zuko doesn't really know why. They were just joking around, he didn't do anything differently to what they usually do. And also, he's not wrong? Sokka shaves the sides of his head, has done so for nearly the entire time that Zuko has known him, and ties the rest of it up into a long ponytail, decorated with beads when Sokka gets the chance. It's honestly a pretty attractive hairstyle, undeniably trendier than the way Zuko had been forced to do it, but it is still, in essence, a bald ponytail.

"I know you do, Sokka," Zuko says, slowly. "I was just saying that they're similar styles. They're obviously not the same."

"They're nothing alike," Sokka protests. "Your bald ponytail was awful - you even said it was a cruel punishment! My hair is nothing like that."

"Of course it's not," says Zuko. "Obviously yours is much nicer than mine ever was, because you've actually picked a flattering way to shave your head. I was just saying that they're both ponytails, and they both involve being partially bald, so..."

"Get out," Sokka interrupts.

Zuko blinks, like he’s been slapped. “Sokka?” he asks.

"No, I'm serious, get out," says Sokka, hauling Zuko up by his arm and practically marching him towards the door. "I don't even want to look at you anymore."

"Sokka, come on!" says Zuko, heart plummeting. Sokka’s not really mad, is he? He’s not really kicking Zuko out? "I didn't mean it like that. Your hair is very…"

The door slams in his face. Zuko stares at it in horror. Sokka’s actually mad. They’re actually fighting about this. Zuko and Sokka haven’t fought about anything in years, not since Zuko had that goddamn bald ponytail at least. This can’t be what ends their relationship. It’s a dumb misunderstanding. It’s not fair.

The door reopens. Sokka’s taken his hair down, and it tumbles down to his shoulders in waves. His eyes meet Zuko’s but Zuko can’t read them. He wants to do whatever he needs to fix this, but he doesn’t know what to do. He just knows he can’t lose Sokka. He doesn’t think he’ll survive it.

“I love you, Zuko,” Sokka says, and Zuko’s stomach swoops. “I really do. Let’s talk about it in the morning, okay?”

The door shuts before Zuko can even respond, and Zuko sighs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool wood. Sokka’s declaration had soothed his worries about losing his boyfriend over this, but it didn’t change the fact that he’d been kicked out of his own room, for just making an just and correct observation that his boyfriend didn’t like.

  
“So,” chirps a familiar voice from behind him, “what did you do?”

Zuko groans. Of course this would happen on the night that Suki’s guarding their hallway. Of, _fucking_ , course. He turns around to face her, arms crossed and scowling, even though it’ll do nothing to deter her amusement.

"What makes you think _I_ did something?" Zuko asks, indignantly. Suki raises a single eyebrow at him and he sighs. "I compared his hairstyle to my old ponytail."

"That _bald thing_ you had going on when you burned down my village?" Suki asks, wiggling her fingers at her head while she wrinkles her nose in disgust. Zuko nods, frowning at both the expression on her face and her casual reminder of their Kyoshi Island encounter. "Oh, _Zuzu_."

"Don't 'Oh Zuzu' me," Zuko says, shoving at her shoulder. "You can't deny that there are similarities, Suki. They're both bald ponytails."

"Well Sokka's is a wolf-tail," Suki says. "And you know that wolf-tails are a..."

"Sacred and noble tradition of the Water Tribe, representing strength, courage and bravery," Zuko finishes, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Suki, I know. What the fuck is the difference between courage and bravery anyway?"

Suki _giggles_. Zuko shoves her again.

"Also Sokka's hair isn't literally disgusting," says Suki. "Sorry, Zu, but your ponytail look was not a good one. I forgave you for burning down my village long before I ever forgave you for actually wearing that fucking hairstyle."

Suki knocks her shoulder gently into his, presumably to let him know that she's not serious about her repeated village burning reminders. Which he already knew, of course, because despite her reminding him of it twelve times a day, she's still the head of his guard, and she's spent the last few years doing everything she can to keep him safe with no regard for her own personal safety.

Which Zuko hates, for the record. Suki’s life is much more precious than his own, even when he's not fighting with his boyfriend.

"I know my hair was bad, okay?" Zuko says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't saying his hair is bad, I was just saying that it's also, technically, bald ponytail too. Sokka knows how good his hair looks. He's just overreacting."

"It's _Sokka_ ," says Suki. "Of course he's overreacting, Zu."

Zuko sighs, eyes darting to the door of the bedroom again. “You think he’ll forgive me?”

Suki snorts. “He’s probably already forgiven you and is just being stubborn,” Suki says. “And if he hasn’t, just bring him breakfast tomorrow wearing nothing but your robe. That’d do it.”

Zuko’s face heats up, but can’t deny that Suki’s probably got a point. His relationship with Sokka is too strong to fall apart because of something like this.

“Thanks, Suki,” Zuko says, quietly.

“Yeah, whatever,” Suki says, but she’s smiling. She loops her arm through his and starts leading him down the hallway. “Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight. Technically I am not allowed to let the Fire Lord sleep out in the hallway - even if you do kinda deserve it.”

Zuko rolls his eyes at her, and glances back at the door one last time as Suki pulls him out of the hallway. It’s the first night in a long time he’ll have to sleep without Sokka, but he’ll make sure it’s also the last night in a long time that he’ll have tobe without Sokka too.

Even if he has to beg Sokka for forgiveness in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko goes to their room the next day with a placard reading 'Sorry I compared your bald ponytail to my bald ponytail' and Sokka slams the door in his face. I'm just kidding.
> 
> Anyway, inspired by [this hilarious, well-crafted tumblr post](https://unacaritafeliz.tumblr.com/post/627694721081491456) written by a very smart, creative and beautiful tumblr user (it's my post)


End file.
